


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by Umeko



Series: Orden Tales [3]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: BDSM, Dub-con at best, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radu finds himself in a tight spot when he fucks Isaak's pet. Then Isaak might want to join in the fun. PWP. Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on fanfiction.net and has since been removed due to explicit content. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Trinity Blood and its characters DO NOT belong to me. Strictly speaking, I am not sure whether my characters can even be considered canon. Beware of OOC-ness. 
> 
> Rated M for yaoi. I wonder how the Orden reacts to Isaak’s relationship with Dietrich. Probably an open secret, but let’s have new recruit Radu walking in on them. IxD, RxD?

Radu was quietly enjoying a book in the sitting room when Helga glided in. “Radu, do you mind doing me a favour?” She bent over the younger Methuselah, offering him a generous view of her ample cleavage. “Sure thing…” Radu replied. As a new recruit, he didn’t want to antagonize his Orden superiors if he could help it. 

“Mein Herr wants the Panzer Magier now. Isaak’s in his chamber. Would you be a dear and go fetch him?” Helga fluttered her eyelashes and pouted petulantly. Radu groaned inwardly. She could have said, “Radu, would you like to be torn apart by Isaak’s pet demons?”

When Isaak took to his chambers, it meant that he didn’t want to be disturbed, least of all by some fresh recruit. Other than Mein Herr, only his valet-chauffeur-bodyguard Reiz was allowed to call on Isaak at those times. However, as the valet was away on a mission, Cain obviously decided to let some unsuspecting fool be on the receiving end of Isaak’s wrath. And Helga just assigned him to call Isaak.

“Do hurry, Radu. Mein Herr needs Isaak immediately…”

There was no help for it, since Helga looked set to turn him into an icicle if he failed to move his rear from the armchair. With a sigh of regret, Radu put aside his book. Right in the middle of a good erotic bit too…

“Panzer Magier?” Radu called out cautiously and rapped on the door softly. His sharp hearing picked up a cacophony of muffled squeals, groans and moans coming from behind the heavy mahogany door of Isaak’s chamber. Terrific, the Magus obviously was having fun and would not appreciate being disturbed. He was caught between the Devil and the deep blue sea. To go in and get ripped up by Isaak’s shadow demons? Or not to go in and get killed by either Helga or Cain… Radu paced the corridor, pondering his dilemma.

“Reiz, or whoever’s wearing out the floor outside, do come in. The door is unlocked,” Isaak ordered curtly.

Resigned to a possible gruesome death, Radu entered. He found himself inside a study with bookcases to the ceiling. A fire crackled in the fireplace. Heavy velvet drapes shielded the windows. The walls which were not covered by books were decorated with tasteful paintings. The floor was carpeted in blood red. The magus sat behind a huge work desk, puffing idly on a cigarillo. He appeared to be alone. He also appeared distracted. Radu swallowed hard.

“Well, what do you want?” Isaak broke the silence. Radu coughed as the cloying tobacco smoke choked him. His heart raced under Isaak’s annoyed glare.

“Sir, Mein Herr requests your presence…” Radu managed to get the words out.

“Why… didn’t you… say so?” Isaak hissed. It was always a bother when Cain wanted him at such times. He reached below the desk and seized a handful of hair. A squeal of annoyance was brutally choked off as Isaak mercilessly rammed his swollen shaft into the warmth of the mouth that had been pleasuring him, forcing it all the way to the hilt. Brown eyes peered up in fear and pain. It was his sheer luck they had decided on a bondage thing tonight. If it weren’t for the handcuffs, the youth could be a handful.

“Sorry, my pet, I’ll make it up to you…” Isaak fucked the youth’s mouth hard, slamming his head against the underside of the table, until his seed came forth. Satisfied, he pulled away, leaving the youth gasping and gagging. He did up his pants. As an afterthought, he freed the youth’s wrists from the restraints.

“Radu, take care of him while I attend to Mein Herr…”

Without a backwards glance, Isaak left Radu standing mutely in his study. Radu stared at the dishevelled youth sprawled behind the desk, gasping and gagging. Isaak’s plaything was a Terran boy... wearing the Orden’s uniform… _Could it be?_

Gingerly, Radu brushed the brown hair away from the face. “Magister?” The flushed features of the Marionettespieler looked back at him. Dietrich’s lips were bruised and stained with semen at the corners. “So it’s true. You are nothing more than the Orden’s whore…” Radu couldn’t resist taking a snipe.

“Screw you, Radu…” Dietrich gasped. This was humiliating to say the least. Isaak’s brutal rutting often left him so weak he couldn’t stand. The worst part was that Isaak’s hasty and abrupt departure had left him still wanting. _With Isaak in Mein Herr’s company for the next few hours at least…_ Dietrich paused and looked thoughtfully at Radu. He had to admit, the newcomer was good-looking in an exotic olive-skinned way. The way he held himself betrayed a hint of Imperial nobility. A bit variety and spice would be nice. After all, Isaak was not the only one he had slept with.

“Barvon, take care of me. Love me, maybe fuck me…” he whispered into Radu’s ear. “Treat me like he would….” A smile pulled at the corner of Dietrich’s mouth as the strings got to work…

 _You do not sleep with your superior’s whore, that’s political suicide! What the hell are you doing?_ A voice screamed deep inside Radu’s mind. Still, he found himself irresistibly and inexplicably drawn to the brown-eyed Terran. Radu stood bending over Dietrich as the latter sat perched on the edge of the desk, exploring Dietrich’s mouth with his tongue as they kissed. Dietrich’s mouth tasted bittersweet, probably from Isaak earlier. Nimble hands worked at undoing his tie and buttons.

With a playful fling, Radu’s tie flew to the carpet. Dietrich was not disappointed by the olive neck and chest revealed as the buttons came undone. Smirking, he slipped a hand into Radu’s waistband. Radu gasped.

“Shall we continue?” Dietrich asked. “No, stop….” Radu whined helplessly as his body reacted.

“Nein, I don’t think so… You do seem to be very, well, aroused,” Dietrich laughed evilly. He undid his tie and the slip of silk joined Radu’s tie on the carpet. Dietrich pushed the Methuselah back into Isaak’s chair.

“Magister…”

“It’s Dietrich… for tonight,” the brown-haired youth purred and caressed his cheek.

“Dietrich, I really…” Radu protested. Dietrich shed his jacket and worked at easing Radu’s off. “We shouldn’t…” Their belts and jackets fell to the carpet. Boots soon followed.

“Don’t tell me you have hang-ups about sleeping with your superiors, Barvon? After all, that liaison with the Duke of Tigris lasted a fair while. I’ve checked your file …” Dietrich wheedled. Legs apart, he sat in Radu’s lap, grinding his crotch and ass against Radu’s. “You could take it for a change,” Dietrich moaned and pressed his forehead against Radu’s shoulder. “The bed is that way, through that door…”

* * *

“Isaak, are you distracted?” Cain murmured drowsily from the bathtub as Isaak poured in a vial of rose oil. He swirled his fingers lazily in the liquid and smiled at his favourite lackey.

“No, Mein Herr…” Isaak gritted his teeth. Cain was intolerable during the regeneration stage. With luck, he would doze off… Isaak wondered if it was wise leaving Radu and Dietrich alone, given their tendencies for antagonizing each other in the brief time Barvon was with the Orden.

“Isaak, be a dear and give me a massage,” Cain added.

“Yes, Mein Herr…” Grumbling under his breath, Isaak rolled up his sleeves… 

* * *

Pants and shirts were discarded carelessly. Dietrich lay naked before him on the satin cushions of Isaak’s cavernous bed. Radu gulped. Slim and lithe, the Terran was nearly flawless if one would ignore the numerous bruises, scars and burns, obviously left by his constant lover, Isaak. Prominent bruising graced those narrow hips, clearly from where Isaak had grabbed him. Those pale wrists and ankles were bruised hinting at constant use of restraints. Half-healed burns were concentrated on his thighs. Scars and bruises mark his neck, suggesting Isaak had drunk from him more often than not. Still, the Terran appeared fragile and insubstantial, like a fairytale nymph of Germanic folklore rather than flesh and blood.

From below hooded lids, Dietrich admired his soon-to-be lover. Radu Barvon did not disappoint. Lean, muscular… The blue-black hair he wound his fingers in was not as silky as Isaak’s. Those deep-blue eyes… Dietrich grinned. It has nothing to do with love, only unadulterated desire. He wanted Radu and he was sure from Radu’s reaction that he wanted him in turn.

* * *

Isaak massaged his master’s foot as fully regenerated Cain sat on the edge of the bathtub. Cain idly ran his fingers through the magus’ hair.

“Isaak, you may leave now. Go fuck your little whore senseless,” Cain waved him away.

“Yes, Mein Herr,” Isaak bowed. The ache between his legs had returned despite his earlier relief.

* * *

“Take me, Radu…” Dietrich threw his head back, offering his neck. Radu seized him by the shoulders and alternately kissed and nipped at the skin, savouring the red beads that oozed out where the skin was broken. “Is that all you got, Baron?” Dietrich mocked recklessly. “Sink them in… argh!” he cried at a particularly vicious nip. Radu smirked. “Too much for you?” He licked his lips thoughtfully. Under his submissive attitude, Dietrich was still a viper. Radu glanced quickly at the door. Maybe he should leave before…

Dietrich’s knee brushed his groin, reminding him of that ache. “Dietrich, you are trying to get me killed, aren’t you? If von Kampfer comes back…”

“Isaak wouldn’t mind. In fact, he may want to join in the fun,” Dietrich squirmed suggestively. “Do you think I only sleep with him? After all, I’m the Orden’s whore, you said so yourself.”

“You are acting like a slut.”

“Ja, that’s what they like about me,” Dietrich parried before tossing his arms round Radu’s neck, pulling him down on top of him. “Hurry up and fuck me before Isaak comes back, you coward.”

Cursing under his breath, Radu swore he would make the impudent Terran regret his words. Seizing Dietrich by the hips, he roughly flipped him onto his belly. He spread Dietrich’s thighs and rammed his shaft in. Caught utterly off guard, Dietrich screamed into the pillows at the sudden intrusion. He forced himself up on his elbows, trying to adjust. The taunts continued despite the occasional gasps of pain. “Is that all you got? Ah, are all imperial nobles, ngh, frigging eunuchs? Why, ngh, even that girly Kasper has bigger balls than you…”

Angered, Radu discarded all pretences of tenderness and focused on thrusting as deep and as hard as he could into Dietrich, intend on causing as much pain as possible. He seized Dietrich by the hair and slammed his face against the headboard, so that Dietrich cut his lip on a tooth. Radu forced Dietrich’s face into the pillows, cutting off his air. The Terran struggled, clawing desperately. The bed creaked furiously.

Then it was over. Exhausted and spent, Radu pulled away from the now-limp Dietrich. He turned to retrieve up his clothes… _Tobacco smoke._ The acrid smell chilled Radu to the marrow before he even spotted its origin. At the bedside, Isaak watched impassively through dark silt-like eyes. “Had fun?” he inquired mildly. Radu shuddered. This was definitely where he dies. Instead, the Panzer Magier looked past him.

“Ja,” a weak voice called out behind him. Dietrich smirked, blood trickling from his cut lip as he sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. “Cain kept you so long…”

“I take it you enjoyed yourself…” Isaak bent over and licked at Dietrich’s lip. “You know I love it rough, the rougher the better…” Dietrich eagerly tore at Isaak’s tie. Isaak puffed on his cigarillo one last time before deliberately stubbing it out on Dietrich’s nipple, getting a hiss of pain in reply.  “And the more the merrier…” He placed a gloved hand on Radu’s bare shoulder. The next thing Radu knew, Isaak was kissing him forcibly. Gloved hands tugged at his hair so that Radu had no choice but to let Isaak enter his mouth. The older Methuselah tasted of tobacco.

Climbing into bed with Dietrich was bad, but sleeping with Isaak von Kampfer, the most dangerous man in the Rosenkruez Orden after Mein Herr…Perched on the bed and heart thumping wildly, Radu hoped this was not going to be his last night alive.

“Di, pleasure him,” Isaak ordered. “Ja,” the Terran bent down to Radu’s now flaccid length. The younger Methuselah gasped at the warmth enveloping his shaft. Isaak positioned himself behind Dietrich and undid his trousers, freeing his erect shaft. Dietrich screamed around Radu’s shaft as Isaak pummelled his body with his bulk.

“Focus, Dietrich…” Isaak ordered, clutching Dietrich by the hips. Dietrich gripped the sheets hard, trying to ignore the pain of his body being ripped into by Isaak’s merciless fucking, trying to focus on his task. Radu groaned. Just as he was nearing his peak, Dietrich drew away as Isaak pulled out of the Terran. Radu released over Dietrich’s face, eliciting an annoyed gasp from the Terran and a dark chuckle from Isaak.

“Sloppy, Radu. Very sloppy,” Isaak remarked. Dietrich did not say a word but kissed Radu on the lips. Radu could taste his seed on those soft lips. Dietrich straddled Radu, positioning himself above and working on Radu with his slim fingers. His brown bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat and sex, he continued his assault. Isaak delicately peeled off his gloves and slipped his fingers into the crack between Radu’s cheeks. Radu stiffened at the icy yet so-intimate touch and gasped into the Terran’s mouth.

“You have done this before, haven’t you?” Isaak purred dangerously. Silky raven tresses brushed against his shoulder. Radu nodded. Satisfied, Isaak rammed his bulk into him. At the same instant, Dietrich impaled himself on Radu’s shaft to the hilt, sandwiching the baron between them in the heat and friction of lust-driven sex. Radu cried out from the exquisite pain and pleasure, the like of which he had never experienced, being inflicted on him. Then finally, release came, followed by oblivion.

* * *

Hours later, Radu awoke with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, worse than the first time he had sex or the time before awakening when he drank a half a bottle of vodka and got a hangover. He was tangled in the satiny sheets of Isaak’s bed, now slightly stained with sex, sweat and blood. A naked Dietrich was lying flush against him, his soft cheek pressed against Radu’s bare chest. A thin, bruised arm wound about the Methuselah’s waist. The Terran looked amazingly childlike in his slumber, a far cry from the slut from their sexual orgy. Radu propped himself up on his elbow with a groan. His ass still ached slightly

“Awake?”

Radu looked over his shoulder as a cold hand touched his shoulder. Isaak was sitting up on his other side, smoking a cigarillo. Dietrich stirred, rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up.

“We should do this more often,” Isaak smiled icily. “You may leave, Radu. Dietrich and I have some business to discuss…”

Radu hastily gathered his garments, dressed and fled. He swore that the next time Helga asked him to fetch Isaak from his chambers, he would turn her into a bonfire first, then… well, he’ll just have to see. 


End file.
